


Hadrian Potter, The Emerald King

by NemesisVictory



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisVictory/pseuds/NemesisVictory
Summary: Hadrian Potter is brought up by Sirius Black, his godfather. The Potter moved to Germany with Hadrian's younger brother, Charlus Potter the WBWL, to learn enough to one day defeat the Dark Lord. The Potter return to see Hadrian in his fifth year and the King of Slytherin. Dark/Grey Harry -





	1. Chapter 1

My story is based on J.K Rowling's Harry Potter Novels! However the new characters and edited storyline are my own. Dumbledore is not necessarily evil, he is just a meddling old man. The Potter's are not evil, they are just distracted by the fame of there son as the Chosen One.

**...**

 

**Hadrian Potter: The Emerald King**

  _...._

 

It was a dark evening, the moon was hidden by an abundance of low hanging grey cloud making the world feel dangerously small. The streets were empty, maybe a little too empty and the air was so cold you could see the evidence of each breath, like swirls of smoke dancing in the dark starless sky. There were rows of tall attached houses, which ran along parallel to the cobbled street, expensive only due to their close proximity to the city of London.

One person was here, like a shadow he hid, not intentionally. No, he just felt comfortable and content listening and observing from within the tall leafless trees and the thick hedges, on a dark night like this one. However, he now moved with fluid graceful strides toward a park bench, which sat solitary much like the shadow that now sat upon it.

The shadow was tall before standing at 6ft and still achieved an elegant height even as he sat down. The shadow was adorned with a black cloak and attached was a hood which was placed delicately over his head, he looked like some sort of ghost like entity, seeming unreal or as if he would suddenly disappear.

No that was wrong, the air seemed thicker more electric, he looked like a dark vengeful angel, still and unmoving.

But waiting.

It was only a couple of minutes later, when another lonely figure came slowly into view.

This figure was perfectly visible, despite the darkness of the night, dark brown locks flowed from his head. They were not too long as they fell just to the mid of his neck managing to curl modishly behind his ears. It was obviously a man, in his early thirties he was broad with obvious muscle, he stood strong. His beard was shaped nicely, styled with fine lines, it was a little more than stubble just enough to qualify as a beard. This man wore black, just like the shadow, which was still sat upon the park bench, only a couple feet away from this conclusively handsome man.

The shadows body was at ease as the man sat next to him on the same park bench. The entire affair was a calm one, almost like it was some sort of routine, an odd revelation considering it was such a cold dark night.

It was eerily dark.

"Hadrian," The man spoke, voice low and handsome just like his face. There was a couple of moments pause before there was a response from the shadow, whose name was now confirmed to be Hadrian.

_ˈheɪdrɪən'_

_The Roman Warrior._

"They are returning." There was a pause, the wind whistled as if in response. "I read that letter that you tried to hide from me, I knew you didn't want me to see it. It was from Severus." This voice wasn't much different from the older man, however there was a youthful arrogance and some icy anger which was exhibited from within it.

Suddenly the shadow lifted a muscled arm and gracefully pulled down his hood from his head. Surprisingly, it was a boy, of late teens, maybe sixteen or seventeen, but then again he seemed older perhaps in his twenties. Despite quickly pulling down the hood, his hair was perfect, jet black and styled to look slightly scruffy but also seeming to achieve to be handsomely suave, the two looks should of been impossible to attain. His eyes, which were outlined with dark long eyelashes, were bright green. So green that they gave an intense feeling to the receiver that they would need to hide both their mind and there soul from them to stay sane. However the older man didn't blink while he stared at the boy, he was still in his disposition.

Or was the young boy a man, it was almost impossible to tell.

The boy or man, Hadrian, was the complete picture of male beauty; he was rough yet soft, cold yet warm, young yet seemingly wise. In the cold night, he shone with some sort of cold conniving brilliance, that should of been impossible.

"Hadrian. I was going to tell you." The older man, replied sighing in his seat, expelling an large whirl of white vapour into the night from his warm breath.

"Sirius," Hadrian spat, as if not believing his companion. The older man now known to be Sirius, looked indignant at being talked to this way, his eyes shone piercing even though they were a muddy brown.

"Careful Hadrian," Sirius said in restrained anger, "What did you think I would do, just let them turn up at Hogwarts?" He uttered, his large hands clenched, in disbelief or anger it was uncertain.

Hadrian's body visibly relaxed from some sort of presumable relief. Sighing heavily, the tall boy twisted his neck around in his shoulders in some attempt to loosen his strained back. The action was mesmerising to watch, it would seem impossible to look away. He sat tall and upright, in an attempt to control himself or perhaps that was just his naturally gifted composure, it was unknown.

"Why are they coming back?" Hadrian asked turning toward Sirius, revealing shapely lips which complemented his harsh jaw, he was gaunt yet bright, another odd paradigm. Every time you'd look, more details of the stone cold boy exhibited more perfections, all which you'd find if you looked at an ancient greek deity in an old historical textbook.

Despite this, the inflection of his question made him seemed abnormally vulnerable.

"Come on, lets go inside, I'll tell you everything." Sirius said, speaking with a slight chill, he stood looking down at Hadrian, who was now looking across the large stretch of field that was the park, eyes narrowed.

"Hadrian." Sirius, said louder this time, Hadrian was instantly nocked out of his train of thought, as he stood and began to walk alongside Sirius, never one glancing back across the field.

Sirius put a fatherly hand on Hadrian's shoulder, a comforting gesture, as they walked quietly towards, Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

The house was warm and alive, the fires were crackling, the food was cooking. Kreacher, despite his initial hatred for Sirius, grew to eventually love the man, always trying to please, therefore the house was always spotless and homely.

Home to one Hadrian Sirius Potter and Sirius Odilius Black.


	2. Discoveries

**The Emerald King**

_'Et Smaragdus Rex'_

...

Hadrian Potter, aged 16, was the son of James Potter and Lily Potter. He was also the older brother to Charlus Potter, by three years. The story of how Hadrian Potter, grew up in Grimmauld Place with Sirius Black, was long and complicated.

It all started, with a prophecy; a prophecy which was said to change the world. This prophecy spoke of a young child, one that would destroy the Magical World's biggest ever threat.

Voldemort.

Slowly but surely Voldemort's regime, though originally considered as a myth, became daily life for the Wizarding community. Families were tortured and murdered. Muggleborn children were stolen from their muggle homes. The Ministry was a cauldron of corruption.

Life was war.

**This was the start of the Secondary Wizarding War.**

But then suddenly there was hope.

A prophecy emerged, it was as if the world was attempting to regain it's balance.

_'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives..."_

Dumbledore declared at the time, that it was the Potter's child that would become the one that whom was prophesied. However after the birth of one Hadrian Potter, nothing occurred, the Dark Lord did not attempt to attack, in actual fact it seemed he was doing the opposite.

Hiding.

No one knew why, sure they all had there theories.

Did he run?

Was he waiting?

It wasn't until the birth of Lily and James Potter's second child, Charlus Potter, like Hadrian at the end of the seventh month; was when things went terribly wrong.

On the night of Halloween 1991, James and Lily Potter were betrayed. This betrayal, lead to the attack on Potter Manor. What truly happened that night had been twisted and turned, not only by the media but by parents whom told this story to their children to warn them about that bad bad wizard.

The tragedy had been sensationalised.

What truly happened was unknown to James and Lily Potter as they were away that night at a Ministry celebration. The children were left in the hands of a young female auror, a trusted member of light, one Alexandrá Lewis. Aged only 24 she defended the Potter children to her death. Fortunately, Voldemort was in a hurry that night and therefore her death was quick and painless.

A small comfort.

Hadrian, aged four, was quiet while jets of green light surrounded him. Charlus aged one, cried in his cot, as he watch the scene before him.

When the Order arrived at the Manor, they found the two boys alone and alive.

Something very bad had transpired.

It was Dumbledore who suggested it was Charlus who was the boy who lived. According to the Headmaster, Charlus defended his brother that night, resulting in a scar to form neatly on the young child's cheek. Shaped like a 'V' is displayed his defeat over the Dark Lord and of course everybody would believe the word of the leader of the light.

The truth, was that Voldemort scarred the child himself before his failed attack, an attempt to brand his victim. However, it was not Charlus that he decided to kill it was Hadrian.

However, not long after Dumbledore's incorrect announcement, Charlus Potter began training. Dumbledore had said that Voldemort was not truly gone, he would one day return and the young Potter brother must know everything he could in order to one day defeat him.

This is where we end up at Grimmauld Place, the Potter family except from Hadrian had moved to Germany in order for Charlus to learn all he could from an elderly wizard that was said to be a master in specific defence strategies. The Potters had moved there when Charlus was 9 years old, it seemed now they were returning home.

Much to the delight of Hadrian Potter.

...

"They are enrolling Charlus into Hogwarts for his third year," Sirius relayed the information to Hadrian whom was pacing before the fireplace agitated, his dark head shot up to look at Sirius as soon as he heard the words, the flickering light of the orange flames made his sharp beauty that more radiant.

He was truly spectacular.

"Hogwarts. Fuck they really are returning." Hadrian uttered, obviously annoyed. "Why? Why are they coming back now?" Hadrian questioned further turning to pace once more, his lean body despite the nature of his words, was calm and elegant.

Sirius seemed to debate his answer, however he displayed too much of a falter for Hadrian to have missed it.

Hadrian face deadpanned, "No need spare my feelings Sirius, I'm a big boy." The young man smirked knowingly, it made his face warm and friendly a stark contrast to his previously icy display.

Sirius laughed lowly, eyes twinkling, knowing full well that Hadrian could deal with the news that his parents did not return for their first born son, "It seems that Dumbledore thinks Charlus would learn more here or more specifically at Hogwarts," Sirius finished.

"Did they want me to know, that they're returning?" Hadrian asked intensely, his eyes shone and his body was like stone as he halted.

"No. It seems Dumbledore is meddling again." Sirius spoke sighing, yet not relaying too much information. "Besides Hogwarts is starting again in only a few days, I have no idea as too when they will officially return. We will need to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow." Sirius foretold, standing from the blasé position he sat in at his armchair. He offered Hadrian a goodnight before disappearing out the door.

Hadrian nodded in response, turning to look back into the fire watching the dancing flames with delight. He once again lost himself to his daydreams, 'They're back.' Hadrian thought with much annoyance. 'Yes,' he continued, "and what a surprise they are in for.' His mind uttered.

Hadrian smile stretched, from ear to ear, it was wicked and gleaming.

Oh yes, and Hadrian could not wait.


	3. A Dealers Density

...

The Emerald King

...

Diagon Alley was so far uneventful, Sirius and Hadrian went from shop to shop slowly picking up things from here and there which Hadrian would need for school or Sirius needed for some new skill he was acquiring. The streets were busy though, Pre-Hogwarts shopping was no small affair. Young children no doubt first years, were running in and out of shops yelling for their parents to look at the various items on display.

Hadrian remembered his first year, it was Sirius who walked with him to get his items from Diagon Alley. He was extremely glad it was not his parents who took on that role, it would have been awkward and uncomfortable, with Sirius the two laughed the entire day.

It was that day that Hadrian met Draco Malfoy.

It was reaching lunchtime, when Hadrian and Sirius walked through the narrow alleyway that led to Knockturn. Stopping at a pub, small and local, with a wooden sign hanging above the entrance which read, "Walcoff Tavern," without hesitation, Sirius pushed his way inside.

It wasn't before long that Hadrian was separated from his deep thoughts.

"Oi, Hadrian." A blonde haired boy shouted from across the pub, Draco Malfoy sat in one the seated booth of the surprisingly posh tavern. The pub was surprisingly decorated with taste, everything was completely contradictory from it's decrepit exterior. Draco tall and slender, little fat and small muscle covered his limbs. His lankiness suited him, he looked good in his dark jeans and deep green cloak. Despite his wealth he came across a lithe street hustler.

'Draco." Hadrian uttered pleased, his emotionless exterior held the smallest of smirks as his eyes lit up, this was the only indicator that displayed his happiness at seeing his best friend. As they reached each other they grasped each others forearms before leaning in for a man hug. They patted each others back happily before pulling away.

"How is Rebecca." The young Malfoy scion uttered cheekily, his face masking his teasing with collected innocence, his uncontrollable smirk however proved hard to conquer as it made its way through his facade.

Smirking Hadrian, laughed lowly biting his lip from producing a full out chuckle. Looking up at Draco from under his eyelids, Hadrian smiled devilishly. "Careful Draco, I wouldn't want to have to curse you." Despite the temperament of the threat it was taken lightly by Draco who seemed to smile more.

"It went that badly then," Draco chuckled merrily as Hadrian smile increased, Draco glanced at the tavern entrance distractedly. "Ahh, Villenti, Nott."

"Boys," Mason Villenti muttered, the 16 year old was tall like the others reaching 5 foot 11 inches, his long blondishly brown mop was tied on top of his head, in that modernly fashionable way. He was a lot like the others as in he handsome in his unique way.

Where Hadrian was elegantly scruffy, Mason was just scruffy. His jeans fit his narrows hips nicely but the baggy ends were tucked in tattered brown boots, one pant leg was in while the other hung out stubbornly.

His shirt buttons were open halfway down and it was untucked. However this look suited the boy down to the ground. His upper ear piercing added to his overall effect.

All in all Mason Villenti was very cool.

"Ahh Draco, my fav, looking thievish as ever," Mason grinned, at his own attempt to present Draco as the thief and hustler he was always teased for looking like.

"Really Mason and when was the last time you bought new shoes." Draco smirked in disbelief and determination at winning this battle. Hadrian looked at his friends amused, despite Masons scruffy look he fit in well, Draco and Mason despite constant bickering were close friends. Theodore Nott patted Masons shoulder in mock sympathy, Mason reply was a lowly growl which warned off the smaller boy, who pouted innocently in return.

Theodore Nott or Theo as he was known as to his fellow Slytherins, was the smallest boy in the group. He was very preppy, sandy hair sat neatly on his head, he looked young too compared to the other boys. He was according to Pansy extremely cute.

"Alec and Jared are in Diagon Alley, we left them there with Victor, the bastard." Theo huffed seemingly annoyed, however soon after he spoke he seemed to instantly pause, cringing as he regretted his words.

Hadrian became still as he stared at his friend piercingly, he could feel anger bubbling as he swallowed to speak. "Where is Alec and Jared, Theo?" He asked warningly, the question was no real question as Hadrian had heard everything Theo had said loud and clear the first time.

However, he wanted to make sure he had information.

"Ehhh, umm Hadrian, I'm sure they.." Theo stuttered, trying to help out his friends, he looked to Mason, whom was no longer his annoyingly cheerful self, but whom sighed in regret.

"They what?... Didn't mean too." Hadrian laughed humourlessly, he lifted a muscled arm pushing Theo's shoulder in an irritated jerk, Draco stepped forward as if to protect the younger boy.

"Hadrian." Draco said calmly, suddenly Hadrian sighed before walking out of the Pub and with him Mason, Theo and Draco close behind.

Standing in a small alley between two shops Jared Nikoli and Alec Morti stood with a older man aged in his thirties. Jared Nikoli or Niki as he was referred to by his friends was very tall standing 6 foot, much like Hadrian. His brown hair was spiky in it's style, he wore all black which contrasted with his bright blue eyes. Hadrian noticed Jared quickly stash something in his pocket, it seemed Hadrian was about to interrupt some deal.

Alec Morti whom stood next to Jared, was much smaller than his friend standing at only 5 foot 9 inches but his build that was muscular and athletic compensated greatly. A lit cigarettes was placed between his dark lips, moving and releasing jets of fumes as he spoke. His dark brown hair matched his eyes, his Italian heritage was obvious.

Hadrian was close now, the group within the Alley could not yet see him, he was like a ghost appearing and then vanishing to only reappear seconds later, even closer. Draco, Theo and Mason stood across the street observing with narrowed eyes, they garnered curious looks from onlookers due to their rigid stance leant up against an old shop front.

Hadrian was walking now, fast, covering the ground. He saw Victor, a man too old to be hanging out with teenage boys, Hadrian thought. How sad, attempting to relive his young days is he? Victor was a known dealer, he could get anyone anything. Hadrian was fuming that Alec and Jared were being so dense.

If they were caught, they would go to prison, not even their rich families could put a stop that.

Hadrian stood still as stone as his met eyes with Victor Rideemi, the fool. Hadrian smiled, cold and predatorily, eyes piercing with well known hatred. It was almost instant that the colour drained immediately from Victor face, his mouth opened wide and he froze. It was amusing to Hadrian that he had such an immediate effect on the man, he knew full well that their last encounter had given Victor nightmares.

It had not been pretty.

In reaction to seeing Victor face, Jared and Alec turned quickly to look across the street to see what had possibly made the man in front of them shit himself. Maybe even literally. Hadrian expected they would think it to be Aurors, who had finally caught them in the act.

However by the looks on their faces, as their eyes slowly connected with Hadrian's tall still form and cold green gaze they had wished it were. Hadrian wasn't at all surprised when Victor suddenly disapparated. The man was a coward. Hadrian walked toward Jared and Alec, who glanced at each other and guiltily move d restlessly where they stood. Hadrian was in front of them now, he didn't say a word as he stared at his friends intently.

"Hadrian." Jared eventually spoke, Hadrian noticed with inner amusement that it took an elbow nudge from Alec for Jared to utter one word.

Hadrian's name.


	4. Friends & Family

**... **

"Are you dense." Hadrian conjured icily, he clenched his fists, he wouldn't know what he would do if his friends had been caught. The Ministry seemed to love to arrest teenagers at the moment, it was only last week Jason got caught selling fake gems.

'Apparently it's fraud', that's all he had said.

Jason's bright blue eyes shone defiantly, Alec dropped his cigarette onto the floor coughing uncomfortably. Hadrian was angry yes, angry that his closest friends would risk everything.

When your parents leave you without so much as a 'sorry' or 'you know we love you,' it made young Hadrian feel utterly abandoned. Even though he had Sirius, at the beginning it had hurt him to be deemed so insignificant by his parents, the people whom were suppose to love him, be there for him.

They had just left.

So it had turned him colder and harder. So when he strode onto the Hogwarts express on September 1st, he was in urgent need of friends and it was not long before he found them.

* * *

 

Draco Malfoy, was his first friend.

Sirius had used an old Black spell to fix his eyesight, so he had no need for glasses, thus making his eyes clear and able shine bright with intelligence. His hair was styled but still managed to carry the thick volume from the Potter genes. He had put his school uniform on almost immediately when boarding the train, managing to find a secluded carriage all to himself. He pulled out a book that he had taken from the Black library a began to read.

However it was not long before he was interrupted. A blonde boy entered. He was the same height as Hadrian, for 12 years old they were considerably tall, however he held his head in the air like some sort of prince.

"You are aware you are sat in the Slytherin end of the train," The Blond muttered, watching Hadrian closely.

Hadrian lifted his head smirking, "Yes."

"A Potter, in Slytherin, Oh, I cannot miss this." Draco's pretentiousness seemed to fade and a friendly more excitable boy emerged. Hadrian was surprised Draco even new he was a Potter, it wasn't like anyone else did. It was all about his brother.

"Do you like potions?" Malfoy asked Hadrian stonily. Hadrian regarded the blonde boy before answering; it was not like a pureblood to not introduce himself regardless of whether he knew Hadrian knew his name or not. The boy seemed pleased and a little excited about having some change in his life and he guessed he was the one to provide it.

So it went from there, both Draco and Hadrian were placed in Slytherin much to the dismay of Albus Dumbledore, the look on his face said that much. Hadrian remembered smirking it was all quite amusing.

 

* * *

 

Jared and Hadrian stared at each other, out of the whole group it would always be them that would have a standoff. Hadrian knew it because they were similar, but then they were also completely different. Both eyes bright they stared at each other, Jared's hardly as cold as Hadrian's.

"You idiot." Hadrian spoke lowly, he just could not believe that they had risked everything for what a quick high? He barred his teeth in utter disbelief. Alec shifted where he stood making Hadrian's cold green gaze shift to him. Alec was biting his lip in what could only be an effort to try and think of something to say.

Groaning Jared spoke, "It was for Trey, okay." Hadrian let the information sink in before replying. Jared's brother Trey was a junkie, and Hadrian already knew that Jared took drugs on the occasion but it was Trey who did it like a part time job and it had made him weak.

Jared always so loyal now actually bought them for him, Hadrian sighed. It was either due to the withdrawal effects or the paranoia which had eventually kicked in because Trey now refused to step outside.

"Fuck." Hadrian exclaimed. He was pissed that his friend was so selfless, but then Hadrian also knew that Jared got had his brother the drugs because then he wouldn't have to deal with him, not until the next time. It was the easier option, Hadrian knew this.

Draco and the others walked over, they were now all stood in a circle, if they were in Diagon Alley they would have received some odd looks however they were in Knockturn Alley, where everyone kept there head down and walked fast, so the strange looks that other shoppers usually would have made were absent.

Hadrian patted his pockets to his jeans, grunting he spoke, "You got any smokes?"

Fuck sake, he was trying to quit.

"Yeah." Alex muttered, carelessly throwing his packet of cigarettes to Hadrian, who somehow managed to catch them tactfully, everyone was quiet for a moment.

Waiting for the reaction.

Hadrian's cold eyes flickered up to Alec's face, "Problem?" He spat.

"A problem, no I don't have a problem,' Alec answered not at all backing down, he portrayed dismissive arrogance. Draco knew this wasn't going to end well so step forward just a Hadrian stepped forward advancing toward Alec. If Draco was not in the way, the two would be face to face only inches apart.

Hadrian was only a couple inches taller that Alec, whilst Alec was solid, muscles bulging. Draco knew who would win, there was no question. Hadrian had an inner power, that was unprecedented.

It would always win.

"No Drake, leave him, come on let him try." Hadrian smirked, raising his eyebrows in a challenge, all the others were ready to hold both of the idiots back if a fight were to break out. It was a tense moment, one that was broken by a more delicate voice.

"What the hell do you lot think you are doing?"

Uh oh, immediately they all stood down.

Alexa Black, entered dark curls falling to her ribs, eyes wild and a frown marring her beautiful features.

'Ah cousin,' thought Hadrian smirking.

"Well?" She implored again, hands on her hips she scanned the boys who stood in front of her. They all stared back half smirking, half terrified she was about to beat them to death.

She really was terrifying.


End file.
